


Sammy's Little Black Book

by Llealynarisia



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Maybe? Not sure you be the judge of that, Multi, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llealynarisia/pseuds/Llealynarisia
Summary: To the workers of Joey Drew Studios, Sammy Lawrence is the uptight and demanding director for the music department. For a select handful of them, however, he's also something else.Updates will be unscheduled and possibly sporadic; tags will be updated as new chapters are added.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sammy's Little Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming certain biological processes and certain people for this. You all know who you are. This is also my first time writing a proper smut fic, so constructive criticism will be especially appreciated here.

The walls and floor of the studio creaked around Sammy as he walked towards the main entrance, banjo case in one hand and hat in the other. He grumbled under his breath as he made his way through the rickety halls, occasionally stopping every once in a while to regain his bearings before continuing. It had been a little over two weeks since “Joey Drew Studios” had officially started, a little over two weeks since Sammy had gotten hired to write and perform the music for the cartoons they were trying to do, and he still got lost in this godforsaken building that would have been better off demolished.

Normally, he would simply leave and enter the building through the door down by the music department; however, when he tried to do so a few minutes ago, the only response was a rather nasty sounding noise before the door refused to budge. The janitor, Wally Franks, had already clocked out for the day a few hours earlier, which left Sammy with trying to navigate the part of the building he had only gone through once or twice before, stumbling around in the dark to find the other exit.

He suddenly paused when he noticed a flash of something in the corner of his eye, turning to find that there was actually a light on up here. He frowned to himself as he turned to find out why it was still on; the last thing a freshly started business needed was wasting money on bills. It was only when he got to the door frame, however, that he realized this wasn’t a simple case of someone forgetting to turn a light off.

Henry Stein sat hunched over his desk, which was still tucked into a corner in a seemingly random hallway (Sammy knew things were still a little hectic from moving into the building and trying to find their feet, but shouldn’t the man who founded the studio alongside Joey have an office of his own by now?). From what little that Sammy could see from his current position, he seemed to be working on some character designs. Or, trying to work, at least; he was resting his forehead in his right hand, the pen sitting between two fingers, and his left one was out of view.

Had he fallen asleep…?

With a quirked eyebrow, Sammy started to step forward to find out. He’d crossed about half the distance when a floorboard suddenly creaked under his weight, causing Henry’s head to shoot straight up and jerk around with wide eyes. As soon as he saw the musician, his face flushed, and he quickly looked back down at his desk in an attempt to hide it. “Ah, uh… evening, Sammy.”

Sammy’s eyebrows rose up as he realized what he had just walked in on. _Oops._ “Evening, Henry. I thought someone had left a light on before going home.”

“Ah…” Henry let out a small, nervous chuckle. “No, no, I’m just trying to finalize some concepts before I show them to Joey in the morning.”

“I see.” Sammy started to look Henry over, taking in his mussed hair, five o’clock shadow, and rumpled clothing. He was pretty sure he had seen Henry wear those exact same clothes two days ago. “When was the last time you went home?”

Henry glanced down at the question, shifting in his seat slightly as he fidgeted with his pen. “Oh, well, uh, you know, things have been really busy around here, with getting everything in order and figuring out what kind of cartoons we’re going to do. Our first one needs to be perfect to leave a strong impression, you know?”

“…Are those your words, or Joey’s?”

Henry paused, before letting out a humorless chuckle, running a hand through his hair and tangling it further. “God, I’d love to go home now. I’ve been missing Linda so badly. But I really think I’m on to something with this character, if I can just… _focus_ long enough to figure everything out.”

Sammy found his curiosity piqued, and started to step forward again to get a better look, not missing how Henry hastily crossed his legs as the musician approached. There were several papers scattered about on the animator’s desk, a good majority of them filled with scribbled out doodles and notes in cramped handwriting. The one closest to Henry appeared to be the most recent; several blank figures, in different poses but with the same proportions, danced around the page. A few had different simple details sketched in, one with what appeared to be cat ears and nose, another with a long, thin tail, a third with eyes bearing pie-cut pupils.

Sammy discreetly glanced down; Henry’s legs were doing a good job of hiding what he had been doing, and his pants were still buttoned closed. Looks like he had just started when Sammy accidentally interrupted him. “Linda’s your girl, yes?”

A large, dopey smile almost immediately started to spread on Henry’s face. “Yeah. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I’m so lucky that she agreed to start dating me.” The smile then faded as he let out a heavy sigh. “Though I’m not sure how much longer that’s gonna last. I haven’t seen her in days. She’s still waiting for me, last we talked, but I have no idea how much longer she’ll be willing to wait. And talking to her over the phone isn’t… the same. You know? I love animating, but it can’t really replace an actual relationship.”

Sammy nodded slowly as he glanced to the side, mulling over something for a few seconds. “Would you like some help?”

“What?” Henry looked up at him with a confused expression. Sammy glanced down again, openly this time, then looked back up, watching as Henry’s face turned red again. “I - just because there’s a chance Linda could leave me doesn’t mean I’m going to _cheat_ on her!”

“That’s not quite what I had in mind.” Sammy moved over to a nearby railing, propping his banjo case against it and plopping his hat on top. “I know how… _distracting_ that kind of thing can be. Obviously, the thing you need the most right now is to go home, spend time with Linda, and rest. But if you’re going to insist on getting that character finished first, I can at least help you with the next best thing, so you can get home to her sooner rather than later.”

He turned around to see Henry looking at the floor, his face still red. “…W…wouldn’t that still be cheating…?”

Sammy merely shrugged. “Perhaps, perhaps not. If you’d prefer not to do this, I’ll just leave.”

Henry was quiet for several long moments, continuing to stare down at the floor. Just as Sammy started to reach out for his hat again, however, he finally gave a small, jerky nod, slowly uncrossing his legs and reaching down to grip the seat of his chair with both hands.

The musician padded over to stand behind him, resting his hands on his shoulders. “Tell me more about Linda. What’s she like?”

Henry nervously swallowed. “Well, uh, she’d probably kick both of our asses if she ever found out we did this.” At Sammy’s chuckle, he started to relax a little, his eyes sliding closed. “She grew up on a ranch. Oldest of multiple sisters, only one younger brother, so she would be out there in the fields, helping her father and the ranch hands with the cows. She still carries that attitude even now. If she wants something, she goes out and gets it, even if it means grabbing something by the horns and wrestling it to the ground.”

Sammy quirked one eyebrow, a tiny smirk appearing on his face as he reached down and firmly grabbed Henry’s crotch. Henry’s breath hitched as he almost jumped out of his chair; his eyes almost fluttered open again, but he kept them closed as he let out a shuddering breath.

“H-ha… she’s, she’s honestly bigger than life. Tall, and strong, a huge laugh, and a-” his breath hitched again as Sammy started to slowly massage him, his knees spreading wider “-an even bigger heart. She doesn’t care one wit what others think of her. She-nn-carries herself with so much confidence she can m-make _anything_ look good on her.”

Sammy paused just long enough to undo Henry’s pants, pulling his erect member out and starting to smoothly pump it. Henry let out a small moan as his head tilted back. “Oh, god, Linda…”

Sammy remained quiet as he continued to work, to avoid breaking the illusion. He slowly started to increase the pace, pausing every couple of pumps to rub his thumb in a circle around Henry’s tip, making the animator’s hips buck as he continued to moan out Linda’s name. Eventually, however, the musician found himself starting to bite his lower lip, heat slowly pooling in his lower gut.  
Without breaking his rhythm, he moved around until he was on his knees in front of Henry. His tongue flicked out, licking another circle around the tip and drawing a shaky gasp out of the animator. As he leaned forward to wrap his lips around Henry’s head, his other hand went down to start undoing his own pants.

He bobbed his head and pumped both of his hands to the same tempo he had established earlier, as above him, Henry squirmed, panted, and arched his back. His breath started to grow heavier, coming out of his nose in puffs that tickled Henry’s shaft and made the animator whine. Soon, Henry was starting to chant Linda’s name under his breath, his hips bucking in time to Sammy’s ministrations as he went in deep enough to hit the back of Sammy’s throat.

Sammy _almost_ moaned, managing to stop himself at the last moment. His own hips were repeatedly jerking forward to meet his hand, and he could feel the heat in his gut coil tighter and tighter. Henry was getting close as well, his rhythm starting to break down as his precum dribbled into Sammy’s mouth. Sammy abruptly increased the pace of his hand as he clamped his mouth down around Henry’s head, wrapping his tongue around the underside and sucking hard.

Henry let out a choked gasp as he climaxed from the sudden stimulation, exploding into Sammy’s mouth. Sammy quickly swallowed everything down, and Henry slumped down in his chair, panting and trembling slightly.

As Sammy sat back, he forced his own hand away, a shudder running up his spine when his cock started to throb in protest. He pulled out a handkerchief to start cleaning Henry up, biting the inside of his lip and breathing heavily at the sensation of teetering on the edge; it was only after he had gotten the animator tucked back in and redressed that he turned his attention back to himself, wrapping the handkerchief around himself and quickly finishing things off with a shuddery breath in. Another quick clean up, and he stuffed the thoroughly soiled handkerchief back into his pocket, climbing back onto his feet.

By now, Henry was starting to recover, sitting back up in his seat and wiping sweat off of his brow.

“Better?” Sammy asked.

It took a few seconds for Henry to respond, giving another small nod. “Y…yeah.” He glanced down, then looked back up again. “You’re, uh… you’re not gonna…?”

Sammy shook his head. “No, I’m not going to tell anyone. It’s no one else’s business.”

Henry’s shoulders relaxed at that, as he nodded again. “Yeah. You’re right… thanks.”

Sammy patted Henry on the shoulder a couple times before going back over to his banjo case and hat, putting the latter on as he turned back to the animator. “Good night, Henry. Good luck with that character.”

“Thanks. Good night, Sammy.”

With that, Sammy walked back down the hall, as Henry turned around and got back to work.


End file.
